Blood Bowl
by Blitz-Dragonsteel
Summary: Starts out as a typical Red vs. Blue battle but the two rival factions must ally to fight a new and larger threat, the Covenant. Chapter 1 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This started as a short thing for a friend but I decided to make it longer since I really like it. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!

**Characters:**

Red Team:

Hunter – Team leader, expert with pistol and sniper rifle

Fragmeister – Demolitions expert, excellent with grenades and rocket launcher

Puma – Recon expert, great at driving ghost, warthog, and good with pistol

Hulk – Combat expert, good with shotgun, flamethrower, and melee

Blue Team:

Blitz – Team leader, expert with assault rifle and grenades

Blaster – Covenant specialist, great with plasma pistol/rifle/grenades, ghost, and banshee

Hop – Psychopath, good with shotgun, grenades

Skid – Vehicule specialist, good with tank, warthog, and assault rifle

**Setting: Blood Gulch Team Slayer to 10 points**

Hunter: Puma, take Fragmeister and a warthog to the cliff wall to attack from behind. Hulk and I will charge the front in the tank.

Puma: Affermative, sir.

Puma grabbed a pistol and extra ammo and ran out to the warthog. Fragmeister picked up a rocket launcher with tons of ammo and a handful of grenades and ran after Puma. Hunter equipped himself with a sniper rifle and a pistol and Hulk took a shotgun and a flamethrower. They went out of the base towards the tank.

Puma and Fragmeister arrived at the tunnel systems a minute later and disembarked from the warthog. They started running through to the caves to get into position. They turned a corner and they saw a rocket fly towards them. Puma dived away, totally avoiding the blast but Fragmeister wasn't fast enough. The rocket exploded on the wall behind him launching him forwards. He slammed into Skid knocking him off of the cliff. Skid exploded into blood and guts upon impact 1-0. Puma got Fragmeister back to his feet and they hid behind a big rock waiting for the signal.

Hunter was driving and Hulk was sitting in the front right seat. They were going straight towards the enemy base. Hop and Blitz were going towards them with a tank and Blaster was circling overhead in a banshee. Blaster suddenly dropped down and charged right at the tank. He fired the fuel-rod gun before getting blown apart by the tank shot 2-0. The banshee's shot impacted beside the tank merely damaging the treads on that side, nothing major. Hunter aimed at the enemy's tank and shot. The shell glanced off the side of the tank but didn't explode. Blitz fired his shot and it exploded right in front of Hunter's tank, showering him and Hulk with dirt and grass. Hunter fired back with more success. It hit the right side and exploded killing the driver, Blitz 3-0. Hop jumped out of the tank and started shooting at Hunter. His pistol shot hit Hunter in the faceplate killing him. Hunters dead body fell on the controls turning the turret and firing a random shot. Puma and Fragmeister watched it coming but didn't have time to react. The rock exploded breaking both their bodies apart 3-3.

Hulk got off the tank and charged at Hop ready to hit him with the shotgun. Hop kept firing but Hulk shrug off the wounds. He got within striking distance and he died. Skid stood on the Blue base holding a sniper rifle 3-4.

Puma went into the warthog as driver. Hunter went in the passenger seat and Fragmeister got the gunner seat. Hulk got in the ghost with his rocket launcher. They all charged straight up the middle.

Hop got in the tank with Blaster and Blitz. Blitz was driving and Skid was staying at base with his sniper.

Hulk got over a hill and saw the blue base. He fired his rocket then realized he had no more ammo. He was about to turn to charge the tank but Skid shot him in the head, killing him 3-5. What Skid didn't realize was that a rocket was about to hit him. He saw it at the last moment and was half way through saying fuck before he exploded 4-5.

The warthog with Puma driving drove up a high hill and soared through the air because of the jump. They saw the tank in front of them. Blitz took a shot and it hit the bottom back of the warthog. It started spinning crazily making all three people in it fly out. The 'hog smashed into the tank crushing Blitz and Blaster 6-5. Hop jumped off the tank and ran behind it for cover.

Skid was alive again and he charged toward the action with his shotgun. Puma, Fragmeister, and Hunter stayed behind the trashed warthog using it as cover. Skid promptly joined Hop behind the tank. Fragmeister threw eight grenades onto the tank. Hop grabbed Skid and hid behind him and before Skid could realize what happened eight grenade blasts sent him and Hop flying backwards. Skid was dead but Hop lived 7-5. The three red team members charged towards the blue base, missing the fact that Hop was still alive on the ground.

Hulk walked through the teleporter of his base and joined in the charge. Blaster, Blitz, and Skid all charged the Red team. Hunter's opening pistol shots took down Blaster an instant before Blitz blasted Fragmeister's head off 8-6. Blitz got a lucky shot, killing Hulk 8-7. Hunter threw a plasma grenade at Skid and it got stuck on his chest. Blitz who was in front of Skid dropped onto his ass. He grabbed Skid and hurled him forwards at Hunter and Puma. Hunter dived sideways so that he got injured but not killed. Puma also did that but a piece of Skid's armor impaled his head 9-8. Hunter saw Hop charging his back so he dropped flat onto the ground. Hop tripped over his body and fell to the ground. Hunter pushed himself back up and shot Hop twice in the back but somehow Hop still lived. Fragmeister charged at Blitz with a shotgun but he got shot by Skid who had the sniper again 9-9.

Blitz: Troops, stand down, this is just between us two leaders.

Hunter: Guys stay back, it's just us two.

Blitz and Hunter dropped all their weapons and started walking around in a circle waiting for the perfect moment. In the blink of an eye Blitz charged. Hunter turned sideways and grabbed Blitz's hand. He stuck out his leg and made Blitz start to fall. He picked him up by the arm and threw him far. Blitz impacted against the ground, bruising his shoulder. He got back up and charged again. Hunter also charged. Hunter jumped a second before they impacted. He timed it perfectly so that he kicked Blitz in the face on his way over. Blitz's faceplate cracked and the helmet practically broke but it was still better than nothing. Even though Blitz was getting owned he smiled under his helmet. He grabbed an Elite's plasma sword from his hip and activated it.

Blitz: Just a little souvenir from when I killed the elite. I wonder weather I should take your ears or your scalp as a souvenir.

Hunter: I know what I'll give you as a souvenir. Your unattached legs.

Hunter also pulled out a plasma sword and activated it. The two Spartans charged at each other, swords in hand. They attacked, parried, counter-attacked over and over again. By that time all the other Spartans had gathered around to watch. Hunter started going through a complex attack routine when he decided to put it into overdrive. He grabbed a second sword and started using it. Blitz mustered all his concentration and somehow managed to hold Hunter off. The only thing that was visible was the two dueling Spartans because their swords were moving too fast to distinguish. It was just blue trails through the air.

Hunter let go of both his swords and fell to the ground making Blitz think he got a hit. Hunter kicked at Blitz's right leg, breaking his knee. Blitz fell and shot his arm out at Hunter. His plasma blade cut through Hunter's shoulder. Hunter kick out with both legs sending Blitz flying back. He grabbed both his swords and threw them at Blitz. One impaled his left arm and the other cut his flank but not doing serious damage. Blitz dropped his plasma sword because he was too weak and he fell to the ground. Hunter walked over, picked up the sword with his left arm (since his right arm was hurt too badly) and got ready to decapitate Blitz. He was about to when a fifteen foot high cylindrical pod of some sort slammed into the ground about ten yards behind him. Every Spartan looked over and looked at it. The side opened and an Elite walked out. In a second he was dead since every Spartan shot it except for Blitz and Hunter because they didn't have guns. About twenty more pods dropped all around the blue base and Elites walked out.

Hunter: Everyone, I think we'd better head to the red base and forget about our differences for a while. The enemy of our enemy is our friend so I think we should ally against this new Covenant threat.

Blitz: I agree. Put me out of my misery Hunter. I acknowledge your victory.

Hunter cut off Blitz's head then he got all the Spartans to hustle over to red base.


	2. Leapfrog

**New Characters:**

White Team (Spartans, Elites):

Hawke- Team Leader, excellent with all weapons and vehicles

Mazanee – Specialist with Covenant carbine rifle

Hack – Sword Master

Slash – Sword Master

Blue Team: 

Sarge – Sergeant of Blue team, excellent at everything

Crack – Computer genius and decoder and translator

Red Team:

Spark – Technology master, great at building/fixing/upgrading things

Assassin – Superb stealth fighter, sniper, silenced pistol, knife expert

**Setting: Blood Gulch**

All eight roughed up Spartans (Hunter, Fragmeister, Puma, Hulk, Blitz, Blaster, Hop, and Skid) stood on guard in or on the base awaiting the arrival of reinforcements. Both teams were getting two additional Spartans to help fight off the Covenant.

Blitz: Here they come. Pelican inbound at 6 o'clock.

The four Spartans on the roof (Hunter, Blitz, Hop, and Puma) turned and watched the Pelican's descent. It gently touched down behind the base. Sarge and Crack for the Blue team and Spark and Assassin for the Red team exited and walked towards the base.

Hunter: Everyone inside now! Plasma bombardment!

Everyone ran inside and Sarge sealed the base. Blast doors sealed any holes. The dozen Spartans went down a hundred meters into the control room. They heard the plasma explode on the base and after five minutes it collapsed.

Sarge: I think we had better set up a base inside the cliff where we can get good sniper positions and a height advantage.

Blitz: I agree, sir!

Sarge: Alright then. Everyone grab as much as you can and haul ass to the warthog bay!

Everyone grabbed weapons, ammo, computer consoles, med-packs, etc. and ran to the warthog bay. They loaded up all six warthogs. Puma, Blitz, Skid, Sarge, Spark, and Hunter drove the warthogs with all the other Spartans riding in the passenger seats since the gunner seats were full of boxes. They drove up a ramp one by one and a secret door in the ground opened they drove up and out then made their way for the caverns.

When they got there Hulk, Fragmeister, Blaster, and Hop stayed behind to guard the unloaded goods while the other went back for the other vehicles. After a couple more trips both banshees, all six warthogs, both tanks, and all four ghosts were successfully transported.

After a couple days they set up a control center deep inside the cliff wall. They had their vehicle bay one level under the control center. The armory was one level higher than the command center and all the sniper spots were accessible from the various tunnels that had entrances in the armory and control center. Basically, the Blue and Red team could anywhere from anywhere.

Hunter: Puma! Get your ass over here.

Puma ran over quickly, not wanting to displease his commander.

Hunter: I need you to find Assassin then I need you guys to go infiltrate the Covenant base and figure out what they're planning. And remember, you guys can't die now because you won't re-spawn.

Puma: Sir, yes sir!

Puma ran off to the armory. Once there he got some frag grenades, a pistol, and an assault rifle. Then he went up and checked the sniper spots one by one until he found Assassin.

Puma: Hey man, we're going on infiltration duty, we need to find out what the Covenant are planning.

Assassin: Aight, I'll meet you down in the vehicle bay.

Assassin just jumped off the ledge. Puma ran down there and saw Assassin already in a ghost waiting for him. Puma hopped in one and they flew out towards the base

A couple minutes later they were inside, walking normally because they couldn't find anybody in there.

Puma: I suggest we search for the control center, maybe we can find some plans in there.

Assassin: Okay.

They walked around for another five minutes until they found it. Puma uploaded it onto his suit's computer for it to translate it. A minute later he read it. Roughly translated it meant that the Covenant were going to surround Blue and Red team inside the caves.

Puma: Oh shit, we have to warn them. They're going to be surrounded.

Assassin: I can't get through on the com, there's too much interference in here.

Puma: Shit, lets go outside.

The duo ran outside but the com still didn't work.

Puma: Shit, they must be jamming us.

Assassin: Well, lets go in and warn them.

They ran to the base and entered. They hustled to the command center and right when they got there a massive explosion rocked the base. Blitz, Hunter, Sarge, Spark, Crack, Assassin, and Puma were in the control center when the wall collapsed and two-dozen elites stormed in. All seven somehow escaped without being hurt. They ran up. More elites poured in from every entrance but no grunts were to be found. The seven kept going up, the only way they could. They finally got to the top and they had to run to a sniper ledge.

Sarge: We're gonna have to jump, it's our only hope.

Sarge jumped. He pumped up his hydrostatic gel so that he only sustained minor injuries. Eveyrone else jumped and did likewise. They were all in moderately good condition. They sprinted towards the Covenant base. Plasma impacted all around them. One shot nearly killed Crack but Blitz and Puma picked him up. All seven were safely inside the Covenant base. A second later Fragmeister and Hulk found a way in. That was it.

Unfortunately for the nine Spartans they had lost three men (Blaster, Hop, and Skid). Even worse though, was the fact that the entire base was redesigned Covenant style. All the keypads had Covenant writing and everything was purple or glowing blue. They made their way to the Control center after locking down the base.

Sarge: Okay soldiers, we're up shit creek without a paddle or a boat. We are in the middle of an enemy base with almost no weaponry. We hardly know how to use this base and we lost our Covenant technology expert. I expect Crack to work hard on decoding everything and helping us use the base and I expect Spark to modify what weapons we do have so we can make the most of them. I want Fragmeister, Hulk, and Puma on defense. Assassin, I want you to keep spying on the Covenant and find out what you can. In short, just go do your stuff. Hunter, Blitz, I need you two with me to help plan.

Everyone except for Blitz, Hunter, and Sarge left the control center to do stuff.

Sarge: Okay guys, I know this is bad. No, wait it's not bad. It's horrible. We're stuck in a box canyon surrounded by baddies. I figure, the only way we'll escape is with some sort of dropship. The problem is that we can't call our allies because the Covenant are jamming all communications. That means we'll have to find and destroy their jamming machine. I want you two to get one more man of your choice to accompany us three when we go to knock out the jammer. I want you to pick the best, most reliable soldier because we're going to need him. Right now, I want you guys to help whoever needs it the most. I'm going somewhere to think and plan.

Blitz, Hunter: Sir, yes sir!

Blitz went to help Crack and Hunter went to help Spark.

Meanwhile, Hop, the survivor thought about what had happened. He was in the vehicle bay modifying a ghost to go faster with Skid when a wall exploded and a group of elites rushed into the room. He hopped over the ghost which means a shot intended for him hit and killed Skid instead. He madly dashed around and dived into a storage locker without the elites noticing because of all the dust and smoke. He had shut the door and lost consciousness because he was shot a few times before getting in. He remembered seeing Skid's head melt and seeing Blaster get cut into little bits. He had no idea what happened to the other Spartans but he figured they were dead also. In short, he was doomed...


End file.
